


Russian Lover

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Angst, Cliffhangers, F/M, NSFW, Not A Happy Ending, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Bucky disappears after a mission and finds solace in your arms





	Russian Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received based upon the song Rasputin by Boney M.
> 
> Translations:  
> кто там- Who’s there?  
> смотри сюда- Eyes up here  
> отведите меня в свою комнату- Take me to your room  
> пожалуйста- Please

> _There lived a certain man in Russia long ago_
> 
> _He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow_
> 
> _Most people looked at him with terror and with fear_
> 
> _But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear_

He was going on pure instinct, not sure where his feet were taking him; but he knew it was what he needed. He finished his mission and managed to break free of the triggers that keep him trapped in his mind. He was starved for human touch, and not just anyone’s he needed yours. He was on your door step in a matter of minutes, pounding on the door.

The noise startled you and you dropped the book you were reading, heading towards the door slowly. The person pounded on the door again after just a few seconds.

“кто там?” You asked as you reached the door. You were met with silence. Was it possible? It had been so long since you’ve seen him. You missed his touch, his strong hands gripping your hips; his kiss, urgent and demanding. You craved his lips when he was gone. You opened the door and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

“Soldat?”

> _Ra ra Rasputin_
> 
> _Lover of the Russian queen_
> 
> _There was a cat that really was gone_
> 
> _Ra ra Rasputin_
> 
> _Russia’s greatest love machine_
> 
> _It was a shame how he carried on_

He pulled his muzzle off and threw it on the floor as he forced his way inside and locked the door behind him. His eyes were locked on yours and you felt your mouth go dry as your heart rate pick up.

“Soldat? Where are your handlers?”

He didn’t answer you. He never answered you. He came, had his with you and then would leave, never staying the night. It had been months since you had seen him last and you were desperate to feel his touch. He grabbed you by the hips and pulled your body flush with his as his face came down and he covered your lips with his.

The kiss was needy but not forceful; so different than the other times he had visited. You moaned into his kiss and he deepened it, his right hand moving to the nape of your neck, pulling you even closer to him. His left hand started caressing up the sides of your body under your shirt, the metal causing you to shiver under his touch. You allowed your hands to roam up to his chest and you started undoing the buttons on his jacket one by one.

You pulled away from the kiss and brought your eyes down, level with his chest. You were never allowed to admire his physique and you wanted a quick peek before he scolded you.

“смотри сюда,” he said, lifting your chin with his finger.

“Why? Why can’t I look?”

You were staring into his beautiful eyes, hoping tonight he would talk to you, tell you about him. You knew nothing about him except he was the Asset, The Winter Soldier you once heard whispered. You watched as questions flashed over his features for a moment before turning neutral again.

"No.”

He reached for your pajama shorts and pulled them down your legs, your panties still in place as you pulled your top off, breasts exposed to the cool air. You watched him admire your body for a moment before he began the work of getting undressed. For him it was a much longer process and you knew you were to stand still and quiet, allowing him to disarm and disrobe.

“отведите меня в свою комнату,” he demanded.

You looked at him confused, normally he was not there for long and he would take you in the living room either over the couch or against the wall.

“Why?”

“пожалуйста. Please,” he repeated in English, this time softer, almost pleading.

You took his hand and led him down the small hall to your bedroom. You turned on the light and he turned it off again.

“No, off,” he responded. His voice gravelly, as if it hadn’t been used in a long time.

> _He ruled the Russian land and never mind the czar_
> 
> _But the cassock he danced really wunderbar_
> 
> _In all affairs of state he was the man to please_
> 
> _But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze_
> 
> _For the queen he was no wheeler dealer_
> 
> _Though she’d heard the things he’d done_
> 
> _She believed he was a holy healer_
> 
> _Who would heal her son_

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bed, gently placing you down on your back. He hovered over you as you lifted your hand to caress his cheek. He flinched away for a moment before he relaxed into your tender touch. You stared at one another in the dark for a minute before he leaned down and pulled your nipple into his mouth. You arched your back, pressing your breast into his touch and you whimpered as he bit down slightly and then soothed the sting with his tongue, before moving to the other one.

You knew you were not to touch and you gripped the sheets as you allowed him to use your body how he needed.

“Soldat, please, I need more,” you begged, your voice breathy with need.

He ripped your panties from your body, the one thing he always did and ran his metal finger up and down your folds, dipping one finger into your wet cunt. You moaned and begged for more.

“Please Soldat, I need to feel you.”

You looked at his face and could have sworn you saw a slight smile as he pulled his boxers off and angled your hips so he could line himself up. He started pushing in and stopped only when his pelvis was pressed against yours. You both groaned as he was fully seated in you. He didn’t move right away, allowing you time to adjust to his size.

> _Ra ra Rasputin_
> 
> _Lover of the Russian queen_
> 
> _There was a cat that really was gone_
> 
> _Ra ra Rasputin_
> 
> _Russia’s greatest love machine_
> 
> _It was a shame how he carried on_

He started thrusting in and out of you, as he held your hips in place with his hand. You longed to touch him as he kept up a brutal pace. 

“Touch me,” he said as if he could read your mind.

You didn’t need to be told twice, your arms and legs were wrapped around his in an instant. You hands roamed up his back and he sides, feeling the scar were his metal arm met his chest. You moved your hands up into his hair and tugged it, a small hiss escaping through his teeth. You pulled his face towards yours and kissed him roughly. You nipped at his lower lip and pulled on it gently as he continued to fuck you into the mattress.

You couldn’t control the noises coming out of your mouth when he reached his hand between your bodies and started rubbing your clit. Your hips were jerking on their own accord, as you were getting close to your release. Your muscles were clenching around him and you were whimpering now.

“So close, please don’t stop,” you whined.

He rubbed your clit a little faster and you felt your muscles tighten before you felt your release, your arms and legs holding him as tight as your could as you moaned your ecstasy in his ear. You felt his hips snapping into yours as he chased his own release. He stilled in you as you felt him come, his warmth spreading through you.

>   _But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger_
> 
> _For power became known to more and more people_
> 
> _The demands to do something about this outrageous_
> 
> _Man became louder and louder_
> 
> _This man’s just got to go, declared his enemies_
> 
> _But the ladies begged, don’t you try to do it, please_
> 
> _No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms_
> 
> _Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms_
> 
> _Then one night some men of higher standing_
> 
> _Set a trap, they’re not to blame_
> 
> _Come to visit us they kept demanding_
> 
> _And he really came_

He buried his face in your neck and inhaled your scent before rolling off of you and heading towards the bathroom. After a minute he came back with a warm face cloth and crawled back over you, helping clean you up.

“Thank you,” you smiled.

He threw the face cloth in the corner and crawled back in bed, pulling you close to him, your noses practically touching.

“Why tonight, Soldat?” You rubbed you nose against his hoping he would talk to you.

“Shh.” He ran his fingers gently down your face, causing you to flutter your eyes closed. “Sleep.”

You hitched your leg over his hip and intertwined your fingers with his. You felt his body relax and his breath evened out quickly. You knew he had fallen asleep and you gently pulled yourself away and put on a tshirt and a pair of shorts before opening the front door.

“Mission report,” the solider said pointing the gun towards you.

“He’s happy and asleep.”

Two soldiers pushed past you; one gathering his clothing and weapons, the other heading towards the room to gather the man of your dreams.

“Good.”

“When will he be back?” You asked, feeling horrible about what you had just done. You were HYDRA’s safety net, used when The Winter Soldier broke away from his programming.

“Soon. He’ll be going on a long mission and we suspect he will break after that. Keep him here after, it’s easier to get him back,” the soldier responded.

You turned to see The Winter Soldier being carried out of the house, his body limp as he was flung over the other man’s shoulder. You reached out and tucked the hair behind his ear as he was carried out of the house into the dark. Everyone left your house and you were left standing there alone. Again.

Soon. You could look forward to seeing him again. You longed for the day when HYDRA did not have its claws in you so you and Soldat could run away together and finally be happy.

You sat back on your couch and picked up your book, continuing your evening like nothing happened.


End file.
